conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
United States of Europe
PLEASE NOTE- This country is a work in progress, and is not yet finished so please do not complain about the slight lack of content at the moment The United States of Europe, often called the USE or simply just Europe, is a federal republic consisting of 11 countries, of which each has a small number of states. The country occupies much of Western and Central Europe, lying between the Atlantic Ocean in the west and Eastern Europe in the east. The country borders Switzerland, Denmark to the north and Poland, the Czech Republic, Slovakia, Hungary, Serbia and Bosnia and Herzegovina to the east. With an area of 2,166,835km2 and a population of 405,000,000 people, the USE is the most populous, and largest nation in Europe. Its geography and climate are therefore very diverse, ranging from forests and mountains in the Alps, to subtropical climates on the Mediteranean coast. The country was formed by the Treaty of Rotterdam in 2088. The Treaty was signed by 11 E.U countries and brought these countries together into one country, partly modelled on the United States. When the Treaty was signed, there were mass protests in the streets of Paris and Berlin against the Treaty, and subsuquently many countries left the E.U. However, a peaceful transistion towards one government was made, a constitution was signed, and a congress formed soon after the treaty was signed. The first president of the USE was former French president, Lucas Pajot, who introduced the Treaty. Despite being unpopular at first, he later drafted a constitution and revitalised the healthcare system, leading people to regard him as one of the country's founding fathers. Although the republic's economy suffered under the presidency of Daniel Vossen, a huge economic boom followed in the 2110s. In the 2120's, the USE put a man on mars, and made significant progress with the foreign relations. Since then, it has been regarded as one of the worlds leading powers, alongside the USA and China. USE has one of the most developed economies in the world, as well as the world's highest GDP. It is a world leader in social rights, and is seen as a military and scientific power. History Geography The United States of Europe occupies much of the European peninsula. Its maritime borders are the North Sea and English Channel to the north, the Atlantic Ocean to the west, and the Mediterranean Sea to the south. There is a great variety in land relief across the USE, mountain ranges include the Alps and the Pyrenees, which add to the variety of land relief, along with the Great European Plain. The USE has borders with Denmark to the north, and Poland, the Czech Republic, Slovakia, Hungary, Serbia and Bosnia and Herzegovina to the east. Climate Europe lies mainly in the temperate climate zones, being subjected to prevailing westerly winds. The climate is warmer compared to other areas of the same latitude around the world due to the Gulf Stream, which makes Europe's climate warmer and wetter than it would otherwise be. The Gulf Stream not only carries warm water to Europe's coast but also warms up the prevailing westerly winds that blow across the continent from the Atlantic Ocean. Demographics Population The 2145 Census estimates that the country's population is 405,341,000. Huge population growth took place since the Treaty of Rotterdam, as a result of better healthcare and large waves of immigration. It is the 10th most populous nation. Almost half of European citizens live in the nations two most populous countries, France and Germany. Since 2120, there has been a huge level of immigration to the United States of Europe. A quarter of these people emigrated from Sub-Saharan Africa, whilst a further quarter emigrated from Eastern Europe. There are also large Latin American and Turkish communities in Spain and Germany respectively. The population of the USE is projected to grow to 435,000,000 by 2200. Language The United States of Europe has 8 official languages at federal level, these are, ordered by number of native speakers in Europe, German, French, Italian, Spanish, Portuguese, Dutch, Croatian and Slovenian. Out of these, German is the most commonly spoken as native language, with 25% of European citizens speaking it at home. There are several languages that are regionally recognised by the individual countries of the USE, these include Basque, Galician, Occitan, Luxemburgish, Asturian and Breton. Religion Europe is officially a secular nation, although many of its citizens are religious. The consitution allows freedom of religion, and freedom to practice religion without persecution. Whilst most citizens of the USE are athiest, there are many that are Christian, Islam and Jewish. 20% of citizens describe themselves as Protestant, whilst 15% describe themselves as Roman Catholic. 8% of citizens are Islam and a further 2% are Jewish, Hindu, Buddhist, Sikh or other religion. Government and Politics The United States of Europe is a federation and constitutional republic whose supreme law is the Constitution. Citizens are usually subject to four levels of government: federal, national, state and local. The federal government is composed of three branches: *'Legislative'''- The European Congress, which is composed of the the lower house (European Assembly) and the upper house (Senate). The congress makes federal law, declares war and has the power of the purse. *'Executive'- The President is the commander in chief of the military, who can veto federal law. The President appoints members of the cabinet, who are each responsible for different ministries. *'Judicial'- The Supreme Court and federal courts, based in The Hague. The courts can overturn laws they find unconstitutional. The European Assembly has 438 voting members (6 per state, although they are spread out between states according to population). Assembly members are elected every 4 years. The Senate has 146 voting members, or 2 per state, they are also elected every 4 years. Political divisions See also- States of the United States of Europe The United States of Europe is a federal union between 11 countries and their 73 states. These countries are France, Germany, the Netherlands, Belgium, Luxembourg, Spain, Italy, Portugal, Croatia, Austria and Slovenia. Each of these countries is divided into a number of states. The number of states per country ranges between 1 (Luxembourg) and 14 (France & Italy). Each country has a council which is responsible for law involving culture, language, conservation and environment whereas each state is responsible for managing and providing healthcare, education, transportation, leisure and social security. Each state has a state government, whose head is the State Governor. Parties and elections The USE has always had a wide range of political parties, but for most of its history the dominant parties have been the Parti Socialiste and Liberale Europa. These are the only two parties to have ever held a majority in the Senate. Other minor and medium parties include the Parti Conservateur, who have won one Presidential election, and Les Vertes (The Greens). In European political culture, the Socialists are considered to be left/ centre left, the Green Party is centre left. The Liberals and the Conservatives are centre and centre right respectively. Politics in many Northern and Central European countries are dominated by the Liberals whereas the Socialists are more popular in Southern Europe. The current President, Lorenzo Canale is a member of Liberale Europa. He is the 13th European president. Both houses of the Congress (the Senate and the Assembly) are currently controlled by Liberale Europa. Out of the 11 national governments, 6 are controlled by Liberale Europa, 4 by the Socialist Party, and one by a Liberal / Socialist coalition. Below is a picture showing the current composition of the Senate. Foreign relations The USE has very good foreign relations. It is a member of the UN Security Council, and the Big 6. There are consulates for most sovereign states in either Paris or Berlin. The USE has particularly good relations with other countries in Europe, especially the United Kingdom, Switzerland, Russia and Sweden. It also has good relations with the United States, Canada, China, Japan, Australia and New Zealand. Transportation Despite an excellent public transport system, the transport sector is dominated by automobile use, with 78% of adults owning a car. Rail travel in Europe is amongst the most developed in the world, with numerous high speed lines connecting major cities. The rail sector is operated by numerous operators across the country, however the largest operator is EuroBahn Rail, which has a 50% market share. There are very large public bus and underground rail networks in several European cities, notably Paris, Rome, Berlin and Barcelona. Many of these use maglev technology. The civil aviation industry is entirely privately owned. Several of the world's largest airlines are European, including Air France and Lufthansa. Two of the world's largest airports are located in Europe; Paris and Berlin. Science and technology Education Healthcare Culture Category:Europe 2150